


Lovely Moon

by Siriusly_AnArtist



Series: Tales From Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: After the Battle of the Five Armies, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lord of the Rings, Romance, bard the bowman - Freeform, reader isnert - Freeform, rebuilding of dale, this is a gift for a friend on Deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist
Summary: Inspired byTarnisis.who said she hadn't found a Bard x Reader insert with some good fluff in awhile. I decided to try my hand at writing a character other than Thranduil, lol .Go check her out, her writing is phenomenal.





	Lovely Moon

_"By the gods, she's so lovely._

Beautiful in both spirit and form with her bright laughter, the way one eye squinted up when she smiled, her perfectly straight teeth. Her long, unrestrained hair that shimmered with health, her light touch and hardworking personality. The way she could talk to children, almost as if she wasn't a woman of nearly ten and seventeen summers.

She was just admirable, and he found himself in love with her.

____ Lightmoon was beautiful.

Currently, she sat on a not yet mended wall, entertaining the children while everyone worked on repairing the ancient city of Dale, where they currently resided. He noted that his youngest child was among them, her two elder siblings, Sigrid and Bain, out helping with the rebuilding and feeding of everyone.

"So," she said. "Which of you dirty street kittens would like to hear a song?"

"I do, I do!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Oh, yes, please."

"Looks like the vote is decided, then," she commented. "Do any of you oppose to Dwarven songs?"

They all shook their heads.

"We don't much care _what_ you sing, Miss," said one blushing little boy. "So long as you sing something."

"Aye," said a girl. "You have a lovely voice."

"Oh, well," she seemed a bit surprised. "Thank you. Okay, here's the song." 

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must await, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold," 

Here, he joined in with his deep baritone, and she stopped for a moment, startled. But she soon resumed the song, their voices blending beautifully.

_"The pines were roaring on the height_  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light 

_The wind was on the withered heath_  
But in the forest stirred no leaf:  
There shadows lay be night or day  
And dark things silent crept beneath 

_The wind went on from West to East;_  
All movement in the forest ceased  
But shrill and harsh across the marsh  
Its whistling voices were released 

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall  
We must away ere break of day  
Far o'er the wood and mountain tall..." 

The children stared with awe, then broke into applause.

"Hello, your Grace," she dipped her head in respect.

"Hullo, King Bard," the children chimed in, all except for young Tilda who ran up and hugged him. He picked his daughter up and swung her around to rest her on his hip.

"Ah, I'm no king," he shook his head. "Miss Lightmoon, a word?"

"Of course, she replied. "Go now, children, find something to do, but mind you not get in the way of anyone."

"Yes, Miss."

They scampered off and Bard set Tilda down, kissing her forehead. She looked at him and he nodded his head in the direction the others had gone. She sighed and walked off with all the suffering dignity her eight-year-old self could muster. His lips twitched with humor before he turned to the lovely woman who still sat upon the broken stone wall. Her hair shimmered in the winter sunlight, eyes bright.

"Well met, love," she murmured.

"Well met," he took her hand to kiss her knuckles, causing her to blush. Even after many moons of secret courting in the aftermath of the battle, she still felt like a young girl of sixteen when he was near.

"When, my dear," she asked in a soft voice. "Are you ever going to tell your children? Our people?"

"Soon," he sat beside her. "With the exception of this one, all walls have been repaired, the houses are in progress and what few hunters we have come back with decent amounts of game and fish for us all. I expect that by springtime comes, we shall be prosperous enough that Lake Town will be rebuilt faster than Dale was. And we shall build it better, this time," he added.

"That is all well and good, my dear," she sighed. "But I really do wish you would say or do something about us. I tire of meeting you in the dark or in secret." She looked up at him with sincere eyes.

"You make my heart do things it has not done in years," he whispered. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket and regarded her. "I was going to wait a bit longer, but I think this is the right time."

She gave him a curious look as he pulled his hand out from the pocket, his fingers curled over something, hiding it from her gaze. He looked at his fist, then her, and a slow, genuine smile brightened his dark eyes.

Uncurling his fingers, he revealed a beautiful silver ring, a simple band with a small emerald in the center. She gasped, eyes watering.

"Wherever did you get that?" she gasped.

"The Dwarves," he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "They wanted to thank me for the help I had given them. ____ Lightmoon, will you be my wife?"

"Oh, Bard," she breathed. "Yes. I will be your wife."

They shared a sweet, chaste kiss before hugging one another. 

* * *

All the while, they were watched by three sets of eyes hiding from view.

"See, Bain?" whispered the shortest. "I told you Pa was sweet on her."

The tallest stifled a giggle at her brother's dumbfounded gaze.

"By the gods," he whispered. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"You know Father," the tallest replied quietly. "He doesn't like to make a big fuss about anything. Come on, you two. Let's get back to work."

She ushered them away.


End file.
